The List
by HandsCaughtInJelly
Summary: Falling in love was never a part of Draco, Charlie or Blaise's plan. But you can never plan something like love, especially when everything seems to be working against you. Now as childish games teach young men to grow up, what are they to do but fall?
1. Malfoys Refusal and Ginny Weasleys Name

**The List **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings used within this story, those ideas and characters belong to J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.

**Overview:** The list and it's members are outlined along with adding Ginny's name.

**Snippet: **

_'Draco grumbled, 'So what do you have to get from her?' he demanded._

_There was a silence, 'Her love', a voice said from the entrance of the room as all heads swerved to look at the new occupant of the room._

_Every jaw hit the floor, 'Weasley?' Draco said shocked.'_

**Chapter One**

_Malfoys Refusal and Ginny Weasleys Name._

It sat up on the wall, caught in the glare of the light it was a simple piece of worn parchment, but was the reason all 8 young men sat gathered in the room.

_**Game Rules**_

_Collect 20 names of the opposite sex._

There must be **at least **one from each different house.

_Decide (by majority) on one thing you wish to obtain from them._

Sexual favors, homework, item of clothing etc.

_You must collect all 20 things from the 20 different girls by the end of you last year._

_The first to do this will be placed on the sacred list of conquers for your successors and fellow man to see._

_**All **20 names must be on the list before the end of your first week back of your last year. If not you have failed to meet requirements and your list terminates._

_**Codes of Conduct**_

_Nothing illegal is allowed to be obtained, penalties will arise._

_If anything is gained in a harmful or unlawful way or manor, consequences will occur._

_You must be respectful to all subjects._

_Secrecy of the purpose and members of this game is vital._

_If any member fails to uphold these rules consequences will apply._

_**If there is any confusion **_you **_will be contacted._**

The 8 young men all from 4 separate houses sat in heated debate over the final member of their list, if they wanted to meet the requirements of the rules they needed one last name as soon as possible.

It seemed that the topic they'd chosen was Ginny Weasley, with her masses of soft dark red curls that tumbled down her back, pale smooth skin that felt like silk, red rose petal lips and a sprinkle of faint cinnamon freckles, she had brown eyes that were so sweet and innocent and fierce and determent, her curves were perfect on her slim petite body and she of course was oblivious.

Her and of course Draco Malfoy.

'What?!' his voice echoed as he heard that she had been put up for nomination as the last name on the list, a list of woman that he had conquered all 19.

The two torches that lit the table showed the shadowed faces of the two house members each, from Slytherin it was Draco and Blaise. Gryffindor, Seamus and Dean, Huffelpuff, Michael and Randy- which amused Draco and was very fitting to the explain the boys character and from Ravenclaw Marcus the new seeker and Thomas a musician.

'What Malfoy?' Seamus asked, his accent infuriating Draco at the moment, 'Just because she might be a challenge to you.'

Draco glared, 'What's so good about her? She's annoying and obnoxious.'

'Only to you', Seamus argued.

Draco growled, 'No, she just doesn't deserve a place on the list', he argued, 'there's nothing great about her.'

Dean snorted, 'are you serious.'

Draco glared, 'your opinion doesn't count, you'd have to have a bloody soft spot for her after all you where dating the stupid Weasel.'

Dean's eyes darkened, 'I think she does deserve a place on the list regardless of what you think Malfoy'.

Draco just snorted, 'She can't be that good in bed', he drawled.

'Shut up Malfoy', Michael said.

Draco only smirked at this, 'How could I forget, you've dated the Weasel too, haven't you?' he drawled, 'What'd she do? Sleep with you all to get nominated for a spot on the list? So does that mean you have to screw her again for it to count or can you just tick her off?...', he paused as he glared at the annoyed men surrounding him, 'There's no bloody way she's getting on this list', he snapped.

'Draco', Blaise warned from next to him as Dean and Michael looked close to murder.

'What?' he snapped annoyed, turning to look at Blaise who's steady blue eyes looked right back at him, 'You can't agree she should be the last name on the list'.

Blaise smirked, 'I do actually, she's great, smart, pretty, funny and she'd actually be a challenged for you since this would be the last person for you to tick off.'

'It'd give us all a chance to catch up', Seamus said.

Draco smirked at them all, he was the only one at the table that had every girl ticked off, the person right after him was Blaise who had all except Georgia Langley a pretty 6th grade Ravenclaw who gave great head jobs.

'What would you have to get off her?' he asked thinking it over.

There was a silence; there was so much to offer, 'Her virginity?' Marcus offered.

Dean and Michael both snorted as they both blushed, 'She's not a virgin', Seamus said.

'What does she get around?' Draco asked shocked.

'No', snapped Michael, 'she's respectable, unlike some people you socialize with'.

Draco smirked, 'How many people has she screwed?' he asked.

There was silence as eyes drifted from Dean to Michael, 'I'm not saying anything', Michael said.

'Same' Dean said.

'What?' Thomas asked, 'Dean? You brag about everyone you screw.'

Dean shrugged, 'Ginny's different'.

'What her brother will kill you if he finds out?' Randy asked amused.

Dean looked horrified, 'Don't one of you idiots dare tell Ron', he said.

Draco looked highly amused, 'What's so damn good about her? What does she do to you in bed that's so great?' Randy asked.

'Or so mentally scaring you don't ever want to remember it', Draco added.

'No. it's not about the sex', Michael said.

Dean snorted, as Michael blushed, 'No, it's that Gins special, she's sweet anyone who cares about her wouldn't do something like that, that would hurt her.'

Draco snorted, 'Bloody girls'.

Seamus shrugged, 'I actually get it.'

'You're all bloody insane', Draco said shaking his head.

'She's going on the list', Randy said.

'She's already on the list', Thomas said.

'She is?' Marcus asked.

'NO!' Draco protested.

'Okay!' Seamus shouted, 'Simple way to solve this', he said.

'Like how?' Draco demanded.

'Raise your hands if you think Ginny Weasley should be the last and final person on the list?'

Every hand, with the exception of Draco's rose, Draco looked betrayed at Blaise who smirked.

'Sorry mate, but that woman deserves a place on the list.'

Draco grumbled, 'So what do you have to get from her?' he demanded.

There was a silence, '_Her love_', a voice said from the entrance of the room as all heads swerved to look at the new occupant of the room.

Every jaw hit the floor, 'Weasley?' Draco said shocked.

* * *

**A/N: **hey )

i just fixed the chapter up a bit so it made more sense.. hopefully )

please read/review and tell me what you think. also ask if you don't fully understand either.


	2. Ensnare a Weasleys Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character or themes taken from Harry Potter to write this fanfiction. They are all property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.

**Overview: **Weasley's identity revealed and words of widsom for Draco while Ginny wonders about love.

**Snippet:**

"Ginny laughed, 'What's there to be scared of? It's only love?'.

Luna smiled, 'There's everything to be scared of Ginny', she said her blue eyes sparkling with that knowledgeable look that would have looked right in an aged woman eyes.

Ginny looked at her then smiled, 'then it's a good thing I don't believe in it'."

**Chapter Two**

_Ensnare a Weasleys Love_

'Well, Well Malfoy', the red haired man said with a grin, as he walked into the room, the door closing behind him, 'never knew you where apart of the _Rassambler_.'

'The what?' Draco asked confused.

Charlie Wealsey grinned as he sat down at the head of the table, 'Well what would you call this little group you have?"

There was a silence, as all the boys looked at each other, 'What do you mean, name it? It doesn't have a name only a list', Randy said.

Charlie snorted, 'Do you have any idea how old this game is?'

'My brother was apart of it the year before I started', Marcus said slightly unsure.

'There's a new list every 7 years, you boys got lucky and the members of the previous Rassambler choose you, each member gets to pick one to replace them.'

'What?' Seamus asked confused.

'Who do you think sent you the notes in your first year, the ones with the rules?' Charlie asked amused.

'I never really thought to much into it', Dean said.

'The papers where charmed so you wouldn't', Charlie said.

'Who are you?' Thomas asked slightly confused on what was happening.

'One of Ginny Weasley's older brothers', Charlie said.

'How many brothers does she have?' Marcus asked shocked.

'Six', Charlie said.

'What?' he amazed.

Charlie smirked, 'How do you know so much about how this game works?' Draco asked cautiously.

Charlie grinned, 'I was the second generation to ever play it', he said.

'Really?' Draco asked.

'Really', Charlie grinned, 'So, my little sister', he said, 'she's going to be your last edition.'

'Erh..' Seamus said unsure.

'No', Draco said, 'There is no way she's going on the list.'

Charlie laughed, 'What Malfoy? Scared she wont throw her knickers in you face like the girls in Romania?' he asked.

Draco grinned, then smirked, 'No, I don't want to have to touch her, I don't need to be contaminated.'

Charlie grinned even wider, 'I'm sure Ginny would break all your fingers before she let you lay them on her.'

Draco snorted, 'I'd break them all myself if I ever wanted to touch her.'

Charlie smirked as he averted his attention, he looked at Seamus, 'Is she being put on the list?' he asked, Seamus looked unsure, while Charlie chuckled, 'I'm not here to stop you from putting her on the list, I'm here to suggest something you can gain from her.'

'Oh', Seamus said relaxing color returning to his face , 'Well I want too', he said, 'I think the majority does.'

'Well?' Charlie asked addressing the room, 'raise your hand if you want my sister on the list.'

They where all still, for a second as Seamus put up his hand, slowly followed by Dean and Michael, Randy looked unsure, but swallowed putting his hand up in the air, followed by Thomas, Marcus and Blaise.

Charlie looked at Draco, who glared at Blaise who smirked, 'Sorry mate', he said.

'Malfoy?' Charlie asked.

Draco looked disgusted, 'No, I don't think she's worth putting on the list, she has horrid red stringy hair, freckles and muddy colored eyes.'

Charlie smirked, 'When was the last time you looked at my sister Malfoy?' he asked.

Draco looked disgusted, 'Why would I look at you sister?" he asked.

'Well maybe you should next time you see her.'

Draco frowned, but said nothing, 'Ginny Weasley, I take it is you last edition to the list?' Charlie asked.

'Yep', Seamus said.

'Well your goal is to gain her love.'

'What?' Marcus asked confused.

'Her love?' Randy added, 'Isn't that a tad pathetic.'

Charlie raised an eyebrow, as Randy shut his mouth, 'Not really, she doesn't believe in it, love outside family and friends.'

'Really?' Randy asked.

Charlie nodded, 'I want you to prove to her it does, you don't have to make her fall in love with you, but it would be easier, you just have to make her fall in love, or start believing it, get her to admit it might be real.'

'That sounds to easy', Dean said.

Charlie grinned, 'It wont be, if one of you can get her to to it within a month I'll give you a 200 galleons.'

'What?' Randy said shocked, 'That's enough to buy 3 bloody Nimbus Deluxe Edition brooms.'

Charlie grinned, 'Do we have you goal set or not?' he asked.

'Yes', howled Randy.

Seamus nodded, 'I suppose.'

Charlie looked at Draco who was scowling into the table, 'Might want to get to work Malfoy', he said.

Draco scowled, 'What are you even doing here.'

'Teaching', Charlie said with a grinned as he stood up and left, 'good luck', he shouted over his shoulder as he left a room full of confused you men behind him.

'200 galleons, just to get his sister to admit she believes in love', Marcus said shocked.

Draco snorted, 'Bloody stupid Weasleys', he growled as he stood up and swept out of the room a scowl on his face.

--

'Gin', asked a blonde haired young woman as the two sat on the side of the lake.

'Hmm?' replied the red head, as she watched the setting sun.

'Why don't you believe in love?' she asked, her blue eyes full of interest.

Ginny Weasley turned, her brown eyes confused, 'What do you mean?'

'Well what's your reason for not believing in love? You've never been heart-broken and you're not from a broken family or anything.'

Ginny sighed, as she sat up slightly, 'I don't know, I suppose I've watched my brothers break so many hearts that I really doubt it.'

'What do you mean? Ron's madly in love with Hermione and isn't Fred engaged to Angelina?' Luna asked.

Ginny smiled, her eyes brightening, 'Yer, i know', she said but then sighed, 'but look at Charlie.'

'Charlie?' Luna asked.

'Yer, he's never ever even had a stable relationship, he explained it to me, some people just aren't meant to fall in love, he believes he's one of them and I suppose I do too, not about him, but me.'

Luna frowned, as she sat there in silently for a while, 'are you scared of it?' she asked.

Ginny laughed, 'What's there to be scared of? It's only love?'.

Luna smiled, 'There's everything to be scared of Ginny', she said her blue eyes sparkling with that knowledgeable look that would have looked right in an aged woman eyes.

Ginny looked at her then smiled, 'then it's a good thing I don't believe in it.'

Luna smiled sadly, _that's exactly why you should be scared of it _she thought silently, both girls turning to look back out onto the lake.

**A/N: **Another updated chapter. please read and review )


	3. Lovesick Fools with Revelations

**The List**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything; all Harry Potter characters used in this story are property of J.K. Rowling; Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.

**Overview: **Charlie explains to Draco about Isabella and their history, Isabella wonders about Charlie and Blaise broads about female companionship.

**Snippet:**

_Draco sneered, but didn't reply, 'Do you really want to end up like me Draco?' Charlie asked._

'_Single?' he replied with a raised eyebrow as if it where a trick question._

_Charlie shook his head, 'No. **Lonely**', he said sadly._

**Chapter Three**

_Lovesick Fools with Revelations for Mr. Malfoy_

There was silence in the hall, as all eager eyes looked to Professor Dumbledore waiting to hear the announcement of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he stood looking at the sea of students in front of him, whose eyes were running over the teachers table trying to spot the new face of their Professor, 'Students', he said grinning.

They all stared at him, the faint whispers dying instantly, 'Sadly', he started, 'Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor isn't here to be personally introduced, _she_' he said with a slight emphasis, watching the excited glimmer in a few older boys eyes brighten, 'has been held up somewhere, however she will be here for breakfast tomorrow, alongside your new Charms Professor'.

Now this was a nice shock to everyone, as everyone noticed that Professor Flitwick wasn't there, 'Professor Flitwick has decided to retire from his position as Charms Professor', he smiled, 'You will also meet your other new Professor at -' the door flew open as in walked a disheveled, annoyed looking red haired man, his eyes dangerous as he looked at Dumbledore darkly, but as the whispers took the hall, he stopped walking noticing his surroundings.

'My mistake', Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling, 'Our Charms teacher has decided to join us tonight, please allow me to introduce your new Professor, Charlie Weasley.'

Charlie almost feel into character, a charming smile on his face he spun around and bowed slowly, the girls giggled as a few boys frowned, Charlie grinned as he walked up past the table, both Ron and Ginny looking at him shocked, but he grinned as they both grinned back, Ginny shooting him an offended look after, which he only winked at and she stuck out her tongue in reply.

As Charlie approached the teachers table his eyes darkened, 'You didn't tell me _she_ was going to be teaching here', he hissed annoyed under his breath to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grinned, 'I didn't believe it was any of your business Charlie?' he replied, eyes twinkling.

Charlie glared, then gritted his teeth, _it wasn't... it shouldn't matter if it were her or any other person, it was history_, swallowing down his anger he went and took his seat next to Dumbledore at the table, raising an eyebrow, how had Dumbledore known to set and extra seat?

Charlie sighed thinking about what was going on, how had he got here teaching Charms? Wasn't he a damn Dragon Keeper? Now here he was, back at school teaching bloody freaking charms, sighing he sipped his pumpkin juice. It was only temporary, he reminded himself, Dumbledore would find someone soon enough and when he did, he was going to get the fuck out of here and away from her.

'If I may ask Charlie, how did you find out about Ms. Nott?' Dumbledore asked him conversationally as he sat down beside him.

Charlie glared at him, 'When I was walking down the hall, I happened to see her talking to Professor Snape.'

'Ahhhh', Dumbledore said with a knowing smile, Charlie just wanted to hex it off his face, but he had too much respect for his old Headmaster, didn't he just get lucky he thought to himself dryly.

'Charlie Weasley? A Charms teacher, well I'll be', a voice next to him said, he turned and smiled at the big bearded, big bodied man next to him.

'Hagrid', he said smiling brightly, at least someone here was a friendly face.

The beady eyed giant smiled, 'So -ow -ave you been?' he asked gruffly.

Charlie smiled, 'better', he said scowling at his most recent discovery, then grinning in a boyish way, 'so what creatures do you have in your forest for me this year?' he asked.

Hagrid laughed, 'Nothing new yet Charlie' he said.

Charlie sighed, 'Well I suppose I'll go for a look myself later eh?' he asked.

'More than welcome', he said with a grin.

Charlie smiled turning back to his plate, sighing, he needed some fresh air; he needed to get his head cleared.

'Excuse me', he said, pushing his chair back and taking the teachers exit out, he was half way down the hall when he heard someone call him.

'Weasley', the voice drawled.

Smiling cockily to himself, he turned to look at the blond Malfoy smirking back at him, 'Professor Weasley', Charlie corrected.

Draco just snorted, 'Weasley' he repeated, Charlie couldn't help but be slightly amused at his arrogance, 'What's bothering you then?' Draco asked abruptly, Charlie felt his smile stiffen.

'What makes you think somethings wrong?' Charlie asked cautiously.

'I'm not bloody stupid', he drawled, as he walked up to him, the two feel into a companionable step, Charlie sighed.

'Remember Isabella?' he asked.

'Nott's older sister?' Draco asked questioningly.

Charlie sighed, 'Yer.'

'The one you screwed?' he asked again, casually.

Charlie glared, but nodded miserably, 'Yer'.

'What about her?' he asked uncertainly.

'She's teaching here?'

'Defense?' Draco asked, but it seemed more like a statement.

'Yer.'

'The problem is?' Draco asked lost, as they walked into the cool air, Charlie just looked at him, 'What?' Draco protested, 'You've screwed thousands of women you work with', he said.

'That's sound almost familiar', Charlie replied shaking his head with a grin.

Draco grinned then scowled, 'so explain what hole you've got yourself into?'

Charlie sighed, 'I... I_ loved_ her', he said, his voice soft, hurt and angry all in one.

Draco stopped walking, turning to look at one of the eldest Weasley shocked, 'Pardon?' he asked, not entirely sure he was hearing right.

Charlie kicked a loose stone furiously, 'or thought I did', he added bitterly.

'What happened?' Draco asked still in disbelief, _Charlie Weasley?_ **In love?** That just wasn't... Charlie.

'Simple... I told her and she didn't feel the same way.'

What?' Draco asked shocked.

'Should have seen it coming, I'd done it to enough girls, she broke it off with me afterwards too, so there I was, Charlie Weasley finally getting a taste of his own medicine.'

Draco looked at him utterly shocked, his mouth slightly agape, "pardon?' he asked trying to take it all in, blinking, he shook his head, 'she… dumped you?' it almost sounded like he was waiting for Charlie to start laughing and go '_gotcha_', but it never came.

'Yes', he said with a deep sigh instead.

There was silence as they both looked out at the lake, 'but you where my …' Draco stopped speaking and even in the night if you had been near enough you could see the bright red blush in his cheek.

"I was your what?' Charlie asked, looking at him questioningly.

Draco swallowed, 'Repeat it and I'll kill you', he snapped, his blush growing even worse, 'well I sort of _admired_ the way you where with them… them being woman.'

Charlie laughed, bitterly almost Draco thought, 'that's flattering but makes me feel horrible all at once', he said.

Draco sneered, but didn't reply, 'Do you really want to end up like me Draco?' Charlie asked.

'Single?' he replied with a raised eyebrow as if it where a trick question.

Charlie shook his head, 'No._ Lonely_', he said sadly.

* * *

'Merlin' she whispered laying her head against the wall of the corridor, _it can't be him_ she whispered.

_It can't be_... she sighed, this is meant to be buried she said to herself, these feelings, these thoughts, they're meant to be dead.

Isabella closed her eyes, hoping, praying she'd make it through this, she'd cared about Charlie Weasley a long time ago, cared a lot, she'd known the last thing to expect from him was a relationship, she wasn't naive enough to think that she could change him, maybe she hoped for it once but she'd never believed it possible.

Charlie Weasley was who he was and she'd loved him that way, he hadn't ever tried to woo her with lies and promises of love or marriage, until that one night and it had hurt her, like nothing else ever had.

Hearing words she'd dreamed of countless times leave his mouth, but the pain of knowing it wasn't real, it had broken her, shattered her into millions of pieces, leaving her crushed, she thought she'd meant more than lies and sex to him, she'd been wrong.

Leaving him had been hard, not waking up to him or in his arms had been painful, there'd been times where all she'd wanted to do was go back to him, but she could do better than that, better than the pain and heart ache, **_she_** was better than that or so she told herself countless times.

Hearing footsteps down the corridor she straightened up looking around as she brushed down her skirt, walking towards her was a familiar face, a smirk.

'Draco', she said, smiling as he smiled back.

'Isabella', he said.

'How are you?' she asked.

'Good' he said, 'and you?' he asked politely, as she got the weird feeling he was summing her up.

'Good', she said with a smile.

'So you're teaching Defense now?' he asked.

'Yer', she said smiling.

'Congratulations.'

There was a silence where she looked at him, she could tell from the look in his eyes he was thinking something, 'is everything alright?' she asked.

Draco smiled charmingly, 'Yes, I'm just in the middle of Head Boy rounds', he said.

'Oh okay', she said smiling.

'Bye', he said.

'Bye Draco', she said smiling as he strode down the hall, she looked at him, unsure what to think and what was going on, she started walking towards the tower where her room was, all she could think as she walked was, how am I going to stop myself from falling for Charlie Weasley all over again?

* * *

Blaise Zabani lay on the couch in the Head Boys Room, waiting for the arrival of his best friend, wondering to himself why he was involved in such a ridiculous game as '_The List_' he wasn't the type of thing, he had to admit that it was fun and it wasn't like it didn't come without its benefits.

Just lately his life seemed to be lacking something and as useless as it sounded and utterly traitorous to his character he felt like he was missing… Well dare he say it but a _female companion.. or more commonly referred to as **girlfriend**_, not once in his life had he ever wanted one, sure he'd had them, great snog, shag; whatever she offered, he'd never truly wanted one and when they left he usually didn't care.

But lately he wanted a conversation while peacefully lying in someones arms, the stupid morning snuggles which usually annoyed him had come to be something he was starting to desire, he didn't want any previous girlfriend back... he just wanted a companion, sighing he looked at the ceiling doubting his own sanity really.

'Zabani', snapped a voice as the portrait slammed shut, he smirked, what's got Draco's knickers in a knot now? He wondered.

'Malfoy', he said sitting up smirking to look at his friend, who just glared, ' what's the matter princess?' he asked mockingly, Draco just sneered.

'Come on what is it?' he drawled, grinning.

Draco just glared as he sat down next to him and looked at the fire roaring. Blaise stared at it too, in the silence waiting for Draco to start talking.

'Do you think that everyone's meant to fall in love', he asked bluntly.

Blaise frowned, he rarely saw this side of Draco, 'no', he replied cautiously.

Draco turned to look at him, 'why?'

Blaise blinked he didn't know why, he didn't think he'd ever fall in love, no he wasn't from your typical shattered Slytherin family, he didn't really have a lot of demons in his closet like Draco but he just didn't think he was meant to.

'I don't think you can really fall in love if you don't want too', Blaise said.

Draco sighed, 'I don't like the idea of it.'

'Love?' Blaise asked.

'Yer', Draco replied, a blank look in his eyes as he looked into the fire, 'pathetic...'

'Love?' Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged, 'We sound like girls', he muttered.

'Well I always knew you where one deep down Draco, I just wasn't too sure about myself yet', Blaise joked, Draco smirked almost smiling.

'But honestly, love. What type of bullshit?'

Blaise laughed, 'Suppose... I don't know though...'

Both boys sat in silence, trying to come to terms with what was going through their heads, poor Blaise wanting a girlfriend, which wouldn't be a problem. However one who was smart, pretty, not clingy and different seemed like too much to ask for.

As for Draco he's head was still coming to terms how a heart breaker like Charlie Weasley could ever possibly fall in love, let alone get turned down... and with Isabella of all people, he didn't get that. That girl wore her heart on her sleeve, she didn't enter relationships for sex; she was the commitment type.

'Check out Weasley lately?' Blaise asked suddenly.

Draco glared at him, 'Come on man, she's hot', Blaise argued, Draco just glared.

Blaise smirked, 'You're just grumpy because she wouldn't lay those lips of hers on any part of your body.'

'Ginerva Weasley's lips are the last thing I would want on me.'

Blaise snorted, 'You tell yourself that.'

* * *

_The next chapter: A kiss. A necklace and not so subtle tactic of extraction._

**There, now you've meet everyone.**

Isabella is Nott's older sister, she knows Charlie through her work in Romania and Draco through the whole pure blood society nonsense before.

**Sorry about the late posting, but I hope you enjoy it.**

I should post the next chapter soon.

This ones more of a filler chapter than anything, deep male thinking and what not )

**Please read and review.**


	4. A Misguided Misconception

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story, they are the figments of J.K Rowlings imagination and belong to Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.

**Overview:** Blaise's encounter with Luna in the library results in unexpected results; Ginny meets Isabella and Blaise once again realizes something of importance at the very end.

**Snippet: **

_Luna frowned, 'What?' she asked._

_'Well', Blaise said grinning as he straightened, 'I have previous engagements', casually he bent over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek causing Luna to turn towards him shocked only to freeze at the smooth warmth of his lips, a soft gasp escaping her lips._

**Chapter Four**

_A Misguided Misconception _

There was a stack of books surrounding her as she sat in the library that afternoon; she read over them blond hair swept up in a messy bun as she wore her reading glasses, frowning at the text she was reading.

'Lovegood' a voice drawled as she looked up, her frown deepening.

'Zabani', she said carelessly as she looked at the dark haired boy for a moment, then she returned her attention back to the leather book she had.

_Leorons are amazing animals, with amazing magical properties._

_They're small creatures about as big as and adults fits, they are a bright orange colour and extremely furry._

_Leorons are not dangerous creatures but very sensitive and extremely good with people's emotions, they are most famous for their tears._

_Their tears are almost as cherished as Phoenix's, however their tears serve a different purpose, Leorons tears are an extremely important part of memory revival potions, the tear alone brings back memories but they are scattered and could be memories we have not forgotten._

_Leorons are extremely rare and are in fact being considered as extinct since it has been 300 years since the last official report of one, they are known for liking mountain tops of cold countries and damp dark areas._

The clearing of a throat however pulled Luna out of her book, as she looked up to see a rather impatient Blaise looking at her, she frowned again.

'Yes?' she asked unsure.

'How are you?' Blaise said with a smile, his blue eyes shinning brightly.

Luna blinked, as she stared at him in disbelief, he couldn't be serious right? She asked herself, she knew Slytherin's where self absorbed and slightly daft but it was pretty obvious she was busy.

After as second of still looking at her like an idiot, she realized he wanted a reply, she sighed, 'busy.'

Blaise frowned, but amazingly enough he didn't seem to realize he's dismissal, 'What are you reading?' he asked.

Luna looked at him, 'A book about Rare Magical Creatures', she replied,_ maybe if I answer all his questions he'll leave, he must want something…But what?_

'Any reason?' he continued, Luna felt a sudden urge to hit him with the book, that would shut him up good and probably knock that loose screw in to place, but resisting she answered.

'About Leorons, I want a pet Leoron', she said.

'Really?' Blaise said as if was extremely interesting.

'Yes', she said confused.

'Why?' he asked.

'Why, what?'

'Why do you want one?"

Luna frowned, he was certainly up to something, she rarely spoke to Blaise, she knew him from reputation and around, but she and Blaise never mixed and this sudden interest just seemed... well wrong.

'I like them.'

'Really?' he repeated extremely intrigued, was he retard? She wondered, as he smiled at her brightly and nodded his head in interest, he wasn't usually like this... maybe he'd been jinxed she thought, that would explain a lot.

'Are you okay?' she asked unsure.

'Of course I am'.

'Then why are you here?' she asked.

'What do you mean?' he asked frowning for the first time.

'What _Blaise_', she stressed his name, 'are you doing here on a Friday afternoon, talking to me...' she asked.

Blaise blinked, then smirked, 'I have no idea what you're implying?' he said smoothly.

'What do you want Zabini?' she snapped.

Blaise grinned amused as he stood up, 'something rather different all together', he muttered to himself.

Luna frowned, 'What?' she asked.

'Well', Blaise said grinning as he straightened, 'I have previous engagements', casually he bent over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek causing Luna to turn towards him shocked only to freeze at the smooth warmth of his lips, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

Their soft, she thought absently as she felt her whole body freeze, her eyes falling away from his as she turned her face away from him, only to let out a soft breath as his lips brushed along her cheek, she almost jerked back as one of his hands slide up her neck to cup the side of her face turning it back to face him, she felt her eyes widen as she looked into his dark ones, like a sea lost at storm.

It was then she realized she was almost shaking, maybe it was fear or desire, but she didn't know what to do when he lowered his head to hers again, his lips brushing over her own as he gently nipped her bottom lips, his lips gliding over them as he barely kissed her, Luna sighed as she opened her mouth to his and she felt the hot wetness of his tongue about to slide into her mouth.

_**THUD!**_

The sound echoed through the silence of the libary as the two of them jerked away from each other in shock, Luna could feel her heart pounding as she looked at Blaise, 'I.. I have to go', he muttered and without another word he left, she blinked confused as her hand came up to trace her lips and she shivered.

...

Ginny sighed, as she lent back into her chair, arching back as she yawned, it was her last lesson of the day and after it was the weekend! She'd managed to get through her first hellish week of school and what better way to finish it but Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was actually excited it was her first lesson this year and the teacher was meant to be almost as good as Professor Lupin.

Luna slipped in next to her, Ginny threw he friend a questioning look, 'Where were you at break before?' she asked.

'Library', she muttered flushing, Ginny raised an eyebrow, but the study door opened and in entered the Professor.

'I'll tell you later', Luna whispered through the corner of her mouth as the brown haired teacher smiled at them all.

'My name is Professor Nott', she said as she looked around the class, 'and you are my 6th grade class?' she said.

There was murmured 'yes', throughout the class.

'So tell me where did you guys finish off last year?'

'Complicated Reflection spells', said a Ravenclaw called Gracy Kingston

'Really? So tell me about them?" Isabella asked.

Gracy being the Ravenclaw she was took it upon herself to explain to Isabella the classes course last year, Ginny turned to Luna.

'So?' she asked, Luna blushed and Ginny grinned, 'What happened?'

'You know Blaise?' Luna asked.

'Zabani?' Ginny asked with interest.

'Yer..' Luna said with a confused flutter in her stomach, Ginny nodded.

'I ...well', she said her face now a glowing red, 'kissedhimtodayinthelibrary'

Ginny's eyes went huge, 'WHAT?' she shouted.

Every pair of eyes in the class room turned to her, as she blushed furiously, Isabella grinned at her, 'Ginny right?' she asked.

Ginny smiled and nodded, 'yes', she said sweetly.

Isabella laughed, 'are you okay?' she asked concerned.

'Yes', she said with a nod.

Isabella nodded, then turned to the class, 'well since you've already covered the lesson I had planned for you today, I suppose we have to do something else', she said, 'partner up', she said with a flick of her wand as all the tables disappeared.

Ginny turned to Luna, who just looked at her amused, 'So!', she demanded, 'how did it happen?' she asked.

'I don't know... he came over and was being weird, I mean really weird.'

'How?'

'He was trying to talk to me about nothing, he wanted something I'm sure of it',

Ginny snorted, 'I'm pretty sure he might have gotten it too', she said grinning.

Luna laughed, 'Well anyway, after having one of the most pointless and weirdest conversations of my life, he kissed me on the check and I turned in shock and grazed his lips, then he lent down and started to kiss me again but this book dropped and then he ran off.'

'Ran?' Ginny asked.

Luna smiled, 'well he said he had to go... then bolted.'

Ginny laughed, 'Did you want him to kiss you?' she asked grinning.

Luna blushed, 'I didn't want him to stop after he'd started.'

Ginny grinned even brighter, as Isabella came over to them, 'So girls are you going to practice your Defence Charms?' she asked.

Ginny nodded, 'of course Professor', she said.

Isabella smiled, 'Your Charlie's youngest sister right?'

Ginny nodded, 'his only, do you know him?' she asked.

'Yes. We're friends from Romania', she said with a smile as she started to touch something on her chain Ginny felt an unsure churn in his stomach, friend... _a friend_, _**friend... with the benefits**_, she thought numbly; very aware off her brother escapades, I hope not, she prayed inwardly.

Ginny smiled, 'Really?' she said, ' and did you work with dragons too?' she asked.

'Yes, for a bit', she said, 'amazing creatures aren't they?' she asked.

'Yes', Ginny said with a nod, 'I love them.'

Isabella nodded, 'I wanted a purple one growing up', she said with laugh, 'I had it all planned out too, I was going to call it Smirkles'.

Ginny laughed, 'I did too, I wanted a bright pink one and I was going to call it Flossy, Mum blamed Charlie for my obsession with them when I was little, he bought me a stuffed one and told me if I believed one day it might turn into a real one.'

Isabella laughed, Ginny however caught sight of the chain and the pendant on it, she frowned slightly, there was a red rose wrapped around a clear bright emerald, she'd seen that before, it had been her grandmothers, the one she'd given to Charlie when she'd died.

Looking at Isabella she frowned, how had she gotten it? Her grandfather had gotten it made for her grandmother when they had gotten married, her mum told her the romantic story over and over again, how Charlie had been given it to give to his wife and Bill had gotten the ring.

'I like your necklace', she said unsure what to say since she had been staring.

Isabella smiled, 'Oh thanks a friend gave it to me.'

My brothers a friend Ginny thought then frowned as Isabella smiled and moved on, what is going on?

''You okay Gin?' Luna asked looking at the confused look on Ginny's face.

'Yer', Ginny said, as she muttered a shielding charm.

...

Blaise Zabani would rarely be considered as easily confused type, he was a rather typical Slytherin, quick-witted, intelligent and conniving, he may not breath fire and walk around hexing first graders and he wasn't really cruel, he instead had a charm that made everyone, nearly everyone fall for him.

Luna Lovegood however showed no interest in him what so ever, he swore mentally, _when the hell, had she started to look like that!?_

Whenever it was he sure hadn't noticed, when he walked in to the library that afternoon, yes he had been looking for her, but he had no intention on having left the way he did, feeling stunned and needy.

It was simple, get information on Ginny from her; be polite, charm her, make her fall insanely in love with him, get what he needed, then leave.

Heartless? Yes that was true, but he was a Slytherin. Emotions weren't his thing, if he was emotional and sensitive and did tea parties he'd be in bloody Huffelpuff.

Blaise groaned as her face flickered in front of him, he'd never thought he'd find her attractive but his body had disagreed when he'd allowed his lips to brush over her own, the soft gasp she'd let out had made his blood boil, the scent and taste of her skin had him wanting to ease her back on to the table and taste her over and over again until he was so immersed in her he wouldn't know we her lips started and his had ended.

**It wasn't right**! When he'd walked in there he hadn't intended on her blowing him off for a start, let alone realizing how gorgeous she was and forgetting his mission, he'd never thought he'd kiss her either.

Then gone back to do it a second time! What was wrong with him?

How had this happened? He asked himself miserably, he groaned in disgust or possibly desire as he realized, _he wanted Luna Lovegood_ and it seemed he wasn't going to get any peace of mind until he had her.

...

**A/N: **

This chapter lags a bit sorry (

also sorry there was now Draco and Charlie in this one. but there will be in the next one.

i'm actually really sorry about the Luna and Blaise Libary scene it didn't have that spark, its like 12 o'clock at night and im amazingly tired so i'll re-edit this chapter later and try to re-spark it. haha i really struggled writing it for some reason.

please read and review though.

**Chapter Five Sneak Peak:**

**'**_His eyes were on her and she could see the fire and passion burning in them, she felt his chest underneath her hand and she had no idea how it had gotten there, but as it touched him his head swooped down and his lips captured hers and everything exploded inside.'_

Use your imagination till i update )


	5. We Find Realization

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story, they are the figments of J.K Rowlings imagination..

**Overview:**Draco stumbles across Ginny in the bathrooms, Charlie and Isabella have a some what confrontation in the hallways and Blaise gets a new Herbology partner.

**Snippet: **

_'Isabella looked at him shocked as he gazed back at her heatedly, the only sound was their breath mingling and without thought or hesitation she pulled his head back down towards her own._

_It was impossible not to enjoy the heat of his lips pressed to hers again as she kissed him, his mouth moving fluently against her own...'_

**Chapter Five**

_In Bathrooms, Corridors and Classrooms We Find Realization _

'Shit' he hissed as he turned the corner quickly, eyes wide as he searched frantically for somewhere to hide, something to hide behind.

Draco continued down the corridor, **'DRAKKKEYYY!'**, the shrill echoed from the walls as he winced, setting off into a sprint only to cause his stalker to start running, **'DRAKEY!**', the voice panted, as a girl with long straight blond hair appeared, she heaved in a breathe as she looked around wildly noticing Draco turning the corner.

'Draco', she purred, as she started to jog again, her brown eyes flashing, 'I've been trying to show you something all day.'

Draco groaned inwardly, _where to hide!_ He thought frantically,** Where there fuck can I bloody hide!?**

'Oh Drakie stop running from me... it's getting annoying', she said, as Draco frowned, this was a familiar part of the school, he thought as he looked at the portrait of the forests, his eyes widening in realization.

The Prefects Bathroom! He noticed delighted as he ran to it, 'Grandfather Clock', he muttered almost pulling the door of its hinges in his impatience, slamming it shut behind him.

'Drakie?' the confused voice asked from outside the portrait, he'd stopped breathing for a second at the closeness of her voice, scared she pick up his scent or something he stood frozen on the other side, 'oh where are you darling?' she asked, her voice becoming distant, 'are you hiding here? Oh I'll find you', she said as she let out a little giggle.

Draco swore, the stupid woman is going to be in the hall! He turned walking into the pool section of the bathroom, he'd have to wait it out hopefully she'd be gone soon... hopefully.

The pool room was dark apart from the lights in the water and a faint glow coming from the walls, there was an unnatural blue and green glow about the room.

The rustling noise of something caused his head to shot up, his wand poised, ready to hex that insane Katherine girl to hell, but what he saw almost made him drop his wand and his mouth nearly fall open.

Smooth, slim cream legs, toned thighs and curved hips, a smooth flat stomach and his mouth went dry at the sight of her breasts, perky, pale and soft, he swallowed at the strands of red hair getting tossed around as the person dried their hair, he froze as his eyes widened.

**'WEASLEY!**' he shouted horrified at his source of his faint arousal.

The figure froze in shock as the towel was hastily wrapped around her body, Ginny looked at him shocked and confused, 'Malfoy?' she asked, then glared, 'what the bloody hell are you doing in here!'

Draco blinked, when had the bloody littlest Weasley started to look like that, he was disgusted with himself as he stared at her; 'Malfoy!' she snapped.

Draco just glared, 'this is a learning institution you know? He hissed, 'not a bloody brothel Weasley, put some clothes on for heaven's sake, a body like yours isn't one anybody would appreciate seeing in so little clothing.'

Ginny blushed furiously, in anger and embarrassment as she pulled her towel around her closer, 'what are you doing in here Malfoy?' she demanded, ' you have your own private bathrooms being Head Boy'.

'If you must know', he snapped, 'I'm hiding.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow, 'hiding?' she repeated.

Draco glared, not knowing what to say, 'from who exactly?' she asked.

'No one you know', he sneered.

'What, one of those stupid airheads who want nothing more than for you to shag them senseless.'

Draco snorted at her, 'Just because I wouldn't let you touch my house elfs, let alone me, doesn't mean you should mock girls who do stand a slight chance with me', he sneered.

Ginny laughed at him, to his confusion. He'd just told her she was repulsive and she was laughing, was she okay?

'What, Weasley is so funny?' he demanded.

Ginny rose an eyebrow, 'just because you're a silly self absorbed boy doesn't mean every girl wants to shag you senseless, Merlin Malfoy', she said, 'you'd screw a mirror if it were possible.'

Draco glared, 'Well the mirror would have a better chance than you ever will', he snapped.

'It would certainly be more willing', she said as she walked past him to the change rooms, Draco glared at her, not knowing what to say or do.

'No need to be so bitter since Potters would rather shag Creevey than you Weasley', he lamely said, but it hit a string as Ginny turned and glared at him.

'Shut up Malfoy', she snapped.

'Oh touchy subject isn't it Weasley, you still holding out for him?' he asked nastily, 'even though he'd more likely go your brother?

Ginny glared at him, 'Fuck off Malfoy', she hissed as she turned.

Draco sneered after her, as she made a rude gesture in the air, he opened his mouth to shout something horrible after her but she was already gone, he just glared at her,_Stupid Weasley._

Draco sighed as he went back to the door opening the portrait slightly and looking out, she's gone he thought delighted as he stepped out and walked off, cursing the day Ginny Weasley started to look like that, the only thing ringing in his head was his conversation with Charlie.

_Charlie smirked, 'When was the last time you looked at my sister Malfoy?' he asked._

_Draco looked disgusted, 'Why would I look at you sister?" he asked._

_'Well maybe you should next time you see her.'_

Draco groaned inwardly, Oh he'd looked at her and Merlin forbid, he'd liked every inch of what he'd seen encased in that bikini, he glared at the floor, **Bloody Stupid Weasley**, he raged mentally as he swept around another corner, his frustration growing.

...

Isabella sighed as her thumb brushed over the cool green stone, Dumbledore was talking to the students about something, she wasn't really concentrating.

'Bella?' Hagrid asked from next her.

'Yer', she said turning to look at him, she felt a twist in her stomach as seated next to him was Charlie who was eating his dinner, talking to McGonagall about something, _she missed him so much at times._

'You a'right?' he asked concerned.

'Of course', she said smiling.

Hagrid smiled but she still saw the doubt in his eyes, her eyes glanced back at Charlie who was now eating looking at the great hall, his conversation with Minerva over.

'What's that chya keep fiddling with then eh?' Hagrid asked poking his fork in the direction of her necklace, she swallowed, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

Looking down at the necklace she smiled weakly, 'a necklace', she muttered.

'Some boy give it to you, eh?' Hagrid asked with a smile, Isabella looked at him hoping she could die right now, her eyes landed on Charlie again; _oh bugger_ she thought as she looked at him, he was looking right at her necklace, his fork frozen midway to his mouth, his eyes leaving the necklace to look at her.

Hurriedly looking away before he caught her eyes, she looked at her plate, 'something like that', she muttered to Hagrid, she felt like she was about to be sick. The dread swallowing her whole, she didn't know what to do or where to look; she could feel his eyes on her and she had to get out..

'Excuse me', she said to Hagrid, 'I've got to owl something', not even waiting for reply she almost ran out of the hall, not feeling safe until she was about 7 corridor away.

How could she have been so stupid to keep it? Had she expected him to never see it, never find out she still had it? Oh why did she even still have it! Sighing she stopped walking looking at it glowing in the torchlight, she couldn't give it up.

It was Charlie. It was him and her, all the moments they'd had together, the times he' held her, kissed her, closing her eyes she breathed out. The countless times they'd made love, the times they'd laid there talking in one another's arms till the sun set and came back up.

'Nott', the voice clipped the air and she froze, her thoughts interrupted as she heard his footsteps behind her.

Just breathe, she told herself as she turned her eyes onto the floor, she didn't want to look him in the eye, but there was silence and she knew he was waiting for her too and then he'd attack.

Slowly, in defeat she bought them up to his, but she sighed inwardly as they swept over his body, this was the first time she'd spoken to him or been alone with him since she'd started here and she didn't know how to deal with the emotions roaring within side of her; he was still built, slim waste and broad shoulders, she noticed as she took him in.

Swallowing she noticed stubble along his jaw and chin then his lips, her eyes lingering there as she remembered how they felt on her skin, his nose and she swallowed once again, his eyes.

Brown eyes, so raw, so real and then it came, 'why do you still have it?'

Opening her mouth, she wished desperately she had a lie to tell, but nothing could come to mind as she looked at his eyes and felt so alone and broken.

'Well?' he asked after a few moments of silence.

'I- I', she started lamely, 'I don't know', she whispered.

'Are you doing this to hurt me?' he asked, his eyes turning into slits, 'because I swear Isabella, it's not.'

_Isabella_ she thought stupidly, Merlin her name sounded so perfect out of his mouth, 'I'm not doing this to hurt you', she said pained, _how could he think that?_

There was silence as they both looked at each other, 'why do you have it?' he asked softer than before.

_I have it because I still haven't let go of you_, she thought sadly, 'I.. I've become so used to it...' she started unsure but stopped, 'I.. I feel naked without it.'

Charlie frowned, 'how can you wear it?' he asked.

Isabella just looked at him, _how can I not?_

'Doesn't it remind you of us?' he demanded his voice becoming harder, as he took a step closer.

'No', she said stiffly.

Charlie just looked at her, 'Did I mean so little to you?' he asked, his voice hurt and his face twisted with emotion.

Her breathing was uneven now, as he was closer to her, no! She shouted, 'don't do this', she whispered.

'Don't do what?' he demanded, 'are you scared that I'll touch you or kiss you?' he asked, his voice full of resentment, 'you didn't use to mind before'.

She felt like she was breaking, as she looked away from him, the look in his eyes was too much, it was lit with so much feeling, so much pain.

Then she felt it the cool palm on her cheek, his rough fingers running up her face and into her hair, she closed her eyes as she sighed, they ran over her ear and down her neck, she swallowed, his fingertips gently grazing her collar bone before they slowly dropped away, her heart was hammering almost painfully in her chest, her skin tingling from his touch.

'Charlie', she whispered softly turning her head to look at him, as she became aware she was clutching the necklace, she dropped it only realizing how close to her he was, the heat of him surrounding her, she was shocked he wasn't touching her, he was so close.

His eyes were on her and she could see the fire and passion burning in them, she felt his chest underneath her hand and she had no idea how it had gotten there, but as it touched him his head swooped down and his lips captured hers and everything exploded inside.

They where soft like she remembered and for some reason she couldn't move, she was stunned at the pressure and warmth of his mouth or maybe the tingles and sweet ache erupting over her body but just as she was becoming used to it he seemed to straighten and pull away, a small sound of pretest escaping her for a moment.

Isabella looked at him shocked as he gazed back at her heatedly, the only sound was their breath mingling and without thought or hesitation she pulled his head back down towards her own.

It was impossible not to enjoy the heat of his lips pressed to hers again as she kissed him, his mouth moving fluently against her own, his breath hot and moist as his hand ran up her back pressing her to him, as she found herself opening her mouth to his tongue as it slide in connecting with her own, she couldn't help but moaned.

Charlie didn't know what was happening. He hadn't meant to kiss her before, but for some reason he'd been drawn to her like a nail to a magnet and Merlin when she'd kissed him again he had no restraint to hold himself back, his hands sliding under her top as he pressed her up to the wall, his mouth leaving her own as it trailed kisses down her neck, hot and wet.

Isabella's moaned softly as her fingers curled in his hair, his hands falling to her buttons as he slowly undid them, his rough hands running over her smooth stomach and up to her breast, a sigh escaped her mouth at the contact of his rough hands on them after so long, she let out a dizzy gasp as his head swooped down to replace his hands and he kissed her through the fabric of her bra , his hot breath seeping through to her flesh as she felt electricity shoot all through her, her mind lost in a fog of lust and love.

Charlie's other hand coming up to massage her other breast as he started kissing up her neck and back to her lips, Isabella hooked her leg around his as she shrugged of his cloak and rapt her arms around him as he pressed her against the wall the cool stones making her shiver, she was faintly aware that her shirt had fallen to the ground.

Charlie found his hands falling to her clasp as he pulled her straps down, god he'd missed her, he thought, he'd missed her so much, her body, her warmth, her smile, he'd just missed dammit. But he had her now, in his arms... in a corridor.

As reality hit him he jerked back, leaving Isabella looking at him confused and shirtless, he swallowed, resisting the temptation to grab her and finish what he had started, his finger itching to touch her, but he didn't, he just looked at her uncomfortably.

'Sorry', he whispered pathetically as he gazed at her for a moment taking in the confused look on her face, her swollen lips and heaving chest, with a shake of his head he turned and walked off, he was certain he'd never done anything as hard in his life.

It wasn't meant to be like this he thought miserably, he wasn't meant to still care about her so much, love her so much still. **It was all wrong.**

...

Herbology, Blaise thought with a sigh as he left the Great Hall and started to walk to the greenhouse, he liked the subject in fact he excelled in it, but the class itself was so bloody boring.

There were seven or something kidds in the class, Justin, Longbottom, Granger (god was she a pain), the Patil Twins (who did nothing but giggling and makes eyes at Longbottom and him) and Michael... Oh and _**bloody fucking Gavin Hollison, **_a pathetic rat of a man.

Blaise hated very few people, sure some got on his nerves but Gavin was one of the few people he was just itching to punch, Gavin was a 7th grade Ravenclaw, lanky with ratty brown hair and ugly little eyes that reminded Blaise of dragon dung, stupid snitch of a kid, arrogant bastard too.

Blaise scowled as he saw him in front of him, his head high as he strutted down to the green house, Blaise personally thought he looked like he had something stuck up his ass and was extremely uncomfortable. Draco agreed too, he snickered at that, Draco strutted too, but then again he managed to pull it off.

Blaise waltzed into the room and sat down next to Justin just as Professor Sprout appeared in the door way, Blaise turned to Justin who was grinning brightly, 'what's got you so happy this morning?' he asked.

'New meat', Justin said with a wicked grin, Blaise frowned.

'What?'

'Bunch of 6th graders are getting pulled up, she's bringing them in now', Justin said with a nod to Professor Sprout and the shadows that seemed to lurk behind her.

'Hoping their hot?' Blaise asked with a knowing smile.

'Praying', Justin said with a grin, his green eyes sparkling.

'Students' Professor Sprout said smiling from the doorway looking at them all from behind her glasses, 'now we have some new students joining our class', she said, 'and in hope to cause interaction between the two grades and four houses, your partners for the term will now be decided by a matching number', she moved from the door way and Blaise nearly feel of his chair.

Luna walked in a smile on her face, her hair swinging and the light catching her perfectly, she smiled at Hermione who gave her the thumbs up. Following her was Colin and some little stumpy boy he thought was called Trent, he was a shifty thing and Blaise didn't trust him and then after them was Gracy Kingston he winced, he'd hooked up with her once at a party, it hadn't ended to well and he knew sadly she was still madly in love with him, to put it _lightly _that was.

'Well come on then pick a number', Professor Sprout said as she handed the standing students a hat as they all picked up a scrap piece of parchment, Blaise's ears perking up as Luna got hers, she just smiled and said nothing to his disappointment, Gracy got hers and mad a big deal about four being her unlucky number, his ears still perked to hear what Luna had but she was now chatting to Colin about how exciting it was being in Advanced Herbology.

'Blaise', Justin said giving him a nudge as Professor Sprout was standing in front of him impatiently.

'Oh', Blaise said holding back a blush, 'sorry', he muttered as he took a parchment, opening it he wished he just hadn't got up this morning, **four**.

'What did you get?' Justin asked.

'Four', Blaise said miserably, Justin's ears perked up.

'Swap you?' he asked.

Blaise grinned, 'hell yes', he said shoving the parchment into Justin's hand, 'no bloody return', he added.

Justin grinned, 'No way, Gracy's hot.'

Blaise made disgusted sound, he looked at his number six, he smiled, yes much better.

'Okay students', Professor Sprout said, 'group one', she said with a smile, 'gets the honour of being at the front of the class', she said with a grin as Hermione and Padma got up and moved to the front.

'Two', she said, as Michael and that shifty one, Trent stood up and moved to the front.

'Three', Professor Sprout said, as Creevey and Gavin got partnered up, Blaise felt bad for him, nobody should be forced to work with Gavin.

'Four', Professor sprout said, as Justin happily stood and walked over to his desk followed by a grumpy Gracy. Blaise watched as Justin threw her a charming smile and she giggled, he couldn't help but shake his head, poor Justin had no idea what he was getting himself into.

'Five', Professor Sprout said, as Pravati and Longbotom got up and sat down at their new table, the Patil twin looking utterly delighted.

'Six', Professor Sprout said pointing to the table Blaise was already seated at and it was only then he became aware of the last person left, Luna, he couldn't help it but the smile spread out across his face as she sat down next to him.

'Zabani', she said.

'Lovegood', he replied, _I love Justin_, he decided.

'Now this will be your partner for the rest of the year, no changes, so if you don't like your situation I would prefer for you to say something now.'

Blaise felt the uncertainty in his stomach, what if she had a problem? He looked at her as she looked at him, both where silent, 'don't have a problem?' he asked casually.

'Should I', Luna asked raising an eyebrow, as Blaise smirked.

'No', he said, thanking Merlin, his eyes wandering to her lips as she looked to the front, his mind zoning out as he remembered the moment in the library, how soft her lips where, how perfect they felt, he wondered what she'd do if he just lent over and grabbed her and snogged her senseless right her-.

'Mr. Zabani?' Professor Sprout asked.

'Huh?' he asked as he looked at her.

'Are you okay today? You seem rather…distracted?'

'Um...' he said with a sheepish grin, 'Yer I'm fine, sorry Professor.'

Merlin Blaise! He snapped mentally, what is wrong with you boy? Since when have you been so whipped over a girl and she's not even doing it on purpose?! The voice in head demanded.

'Piss off', he muttered under his breath.

'Pardon?' Luna asked.

'Nice Perfume', he said quickly as he noticed the nice scent in the air.

Luna looked at him oddly, 'Umm... Thanks?' she offered.

Blaise nodded as he grinned maybe Herbology wouldn't be so boring anymore.

...

**A/N:**

Well there we are.

**Now before we all decided Charlie and Isabella are moving to fast you have to remember they have history.**

**There's actually a reason to there impulsiveness too. Which will be revelled as story progresses.**

_Draco and Ginny ha. All I can say is Draco deserves entirely what he got. Sorry the scene was so cliché but I decided after much internal debate to rewrite. Fan fiction is entirely allowed to contain cliché.. right? _

_**As for Blaise and Luna. I love Blaise because he's so entirely lost about everything going on with him, they'll pick up a bit more in the next chapter.**_

...

_Please Read and Review._

_**Thank you for the great response so far it had me beaming. I wasn't to sure about this story but I most certainly am satisfied with it now.**_

**_Chapter 6 Sneak Peak:_**

_'I swear I'd rather kiss a toad than you.'_

_Draco smirked, as he stepped closer to her easing her back into the wall, her eyes big as they meet his and saw the dark look in them, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as her back gently bumped into the cool surface of the castle walls, trying to regain control of her thoughts she opened her mouth, 'why yo-', she started heatedly looking at him, faint fury rising up inside her again, but something else stirred something new, arousal?_


	6. Flashbacks and Corridors

**A/N:**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a while, i've had things going on and I wrote this whole entire chapter again as i really didn't like it before.. so yes. sorrrryy. i really honestly am. but i hope you enjoy it. )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings used within this story, those ideas and characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.

**Overview:**Flashback of Charlies and Isabella's first meeting; Draco's annoyance and Ginny's collision and once again Draco's obnoxious mouth.

**Snippet: **

_'Draco groaned inwardly, as he pressed his lips firmly to her soft honeysuckle tasting skin, his tongue lazily licking her skin after he nipped it, he felt his body shudder in response to her groan, it was so seductive and he felt all the blood rush to his groin, __Oh Merlin_ he thought with desperation, what was he doing?

______

_I have important things to worry about than you_ she'd said tartly and he'd been determinant to prove her wrong, he had hadn't he?

**Chapter 6**

_Flashbacks and Corridors_

Draco frowned as he watched the redhead disappear down the hall, laughing with the bushy headed Granger, _stupid rotten weasel._

'Malfoy', Blaise said irritatedly from beside him, as Draco looked at him blankly.

'What?' he asked annoyed.

'Merlin Malfoy, what's gotten into you lately?' he asked with a frustrated sigh, but as Draco just scowled at him he shock his head and repeated himself, 'Did you ever get back to Lara Snippett, she was looking for you last night?'

Draco frowned even deeper, 'No, what did she want?'he asked not entirely sure why the obtuse girl was looking for him.

'Well judging from the way she was dressed, I'd say you', Blaise said with a shrug.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the thought of the 7th grade Huffelpuff, great legs but not that much else really. When he was around her he wondered if it where even possible for him to be losing braincells listening to her talk, not that she did much of that when she was around him. At this thought a slow smile crept onto his face, she was however still a complete bore.

'No, I never did', he muttered as he scowled again thinking about the little Weasley and the body she hid under her hideous layers of her brothers - he assumed robes.

Draco continued down the hall, not really in the mood for conversation as Blaise seemed to feel the same the two strolled in silence, unfortunately for some unsuspecting Ravenclaw in a rush, who was hurrying out a classroom he collided into Draco; being the smaller being in the collision he toppled to the floor, this however didn't change Draco's annoyed reaction.

'For Merlins sake', he snapped as he glared down at the suddenly cowering Ravenclaw, 'is it some requirement for everybody of Ravenclaw to be cursed as a blundering idiot?'

The boy just whimpered as Draco's hand fisted around his wand as he seemed to contemplate hexing the boy, he was furious for some reason, he didn't know if it was because the boy had interrupted his thoughts about the youngest weasel, if it was because he was thinking about her in the first place or the fact that some deep seeded and vulgar part of him actually _wanted_ her.

'Malfoy', Blaise said calmly from beside him, Draco seemed to make an almost hissing sound as he glared murderously at the boy, Blaise having seemed to pull him back from his desire to injure the poor boy.

'Watch it next time', he snapped as he pocketed his wand and stalked off, Blaise looking at the young boy with a slight sympathetic look as a friend seemed to be helping him up, he still shrank back against the wall and Blaise turned following his glowering friend.

'You going to tell me what's the matter with you?' he asked as he managed to fall back into step with his friend.

'Nothing, I just don't understand why Dumbledore allows certain people into this school. Honestly. Ravenclaws, they're a ridiculous lot, good for nothing and bloody half bloods. Then there's Longbottom the boys nearly a squib then the ridiculous excuse for pure bloods the Weasleys and the youngest Weasley, parading around in nothing except her muggle swim suit, has she no shame! Bloody woman ever heard of decent clothing that actually covers her body.'

'What?' Blaise said with a frown, 'what has any of this got to do with Weasley and swimwear?'

Draco just glared, 'just that the blood traitor doesn't understand the meaning of appropriate dress.'

'Malfoy', Blaise said, 'your speaking crap, what happened?'

Draco sighed as the two slowly stopped and he leant against the wall with a slightly tortured look on his face, 'I had a run in with her in the Prefects bathroom.'

A grin slide across Blaise's face like a cat spying milk, 'see her naked?' he asked.

Draco glared, 'no', he snapped, _Merlin. Imagine her naked_ his traitorous hormones wondered.

'Then what?'

'I saw her in those ridiculous muggle bikini's, it was like seeing the girl in her underwear', Draco croaked.

Blaise was silent for a moment as he grinned brightly, then his head fell back and he erupted with laughter, Draco just glared at him, 'Oh Merlin, thank him that you didn't see her naked, if seeing her in a bikini has turned you into this imagine what would have happened if you'd actually seen her breasts.'

Draco scowled, he didn't want to see that tainted witches breasts, then he scowled, from what he had seen she did have fabulous breasts, that however did not matter at all because he'd **never **lower himself to her level.

'Would you shut up', he grumbled as he straightened back up and took back off down the hall, Blaise following slowly still laughing at his friends antics.

The two had both calmed down and when they entered the hall Draco's mood wasn't as horrible as it had previously been or so he thought until he heard the awful shrilly voice of Lara, it was almost as torturous as Pansy's, 'Draco Darling!', she purred as she sashayed up to him suggestively.

'What?' he grunted rather rudely as he tried to side step her to enter the hall for lunch, but she placed a hand on his chest, seeming to not have noticed his rather rude response.

'Can I borrow you?'she asked with a tilt of her head and flutter of her lashes, _is this meant to get me going? _He wondered idly as he sighed and gave a stiff nod and turned.

'What is it?' he asked.

'In here', Lara replied as she pulled him into a class room, Draco gave a sigh as he entered as she closed it behind the two of them, turning to him as she pressed her back against the door and flicked her long brown hair from her face.

'Yes?' he asked, already certain where this was going.

'I was looking for you last night', she purred as she took a step towards him and he held back a grimace not entirely sure if he was interested yet or about to leave.

'I heard', he said, with a shrug as she stepped closer placing both her hands on his shoulders, if he'd been standing straight and not against the table she probably wouldn't have been able to reach, she was short like the Weasley. _What? _He asked himself shocked, why one earth was he comparing that harpy to this... well air head? He might not like Lara but heaven forbid he didn't actually want the Weasley, did he?

'Oh Draco', she swooned as if he were saying words of love and promise, her lips meet his then before he could even register it and it was all he could do not to shove her away, he stiffened at the feel of her rubbery lips and slippery gloss, her tongue trying to pry his mouth open as her arms went around his neck frantically and her body pressed intimately to his, 'oh Draco', she repeated as she pulled away for a second before attacking him again.

It took her a few moments to realize he hadn't moved, it was like he hadn't even breathed, she pulled away and frowned as Draco bought his thumb up and rubbed his mouth clean of her saliva and gloss, 'What is it?' she asked.

'I'm just not interested today Lara', he said blankly, 'I'll see you some other time', he added and with that he was out of the room, his hand still rubbing his lips, _I bet even Weasley can kiss better than that _he thought disgusted and then winced at his comparison once again.

The air was chilly and still, it was a rather unusually comforting atmosphere Charlie thought as he strolled through the Forbidden Forest, his lantern throwing a soft glow around him, nothing seemed to stir or shrink away as he wandered through, he supposed since he was on the trail he wasn't going to spot anything but venturing off into the night just wasn't in him tonight, he was exhausted and he knew why.

Isabella, she kept him up at night when he lay in bed, as he tossed and turned in his dreams trying to reach for her or run from her, it was endless and then having to be in the same room as her was torture, they hadn't spoken personal words of any sort since their incident in the corridor and some cowardly part of him was horrified too.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he whispered to himself miserably, as he trudged further into the forest, it's cluttered tree branches slowly blocking any ray of moonlight and the forest becoming a mass of darkness around him except for the circumference of light from his lamp.

It was while he was trying to navigate in this darkness he heard something that made his blood freeze, a piercing scream, a startled and horrified one, a female one, one that sounded so much like Isabella, he froze his eyes widening, no she wouldn't be stupid enough to come into the forest alone.. would she?

Before he'd even finished these thoughts his lamp was a shattered mess on the ground his lit wand was out in front of him as he thrashed wildly through the bushes, wincing at the stinging feeling of branches slapping his face or chest, he was frantic and as he neared a light he found himself running faster.

Stumbling to a halt he saw a body sprawled under a huge mass of fur, his wand was pointed and he was about to spit out a curse when he realized what the mass of fur was, 'Fang?' he asked.

There was a bark as the beast turned and looked at him, those big dopey eyes looked at him as a slobbery smile slipped onto his face and he removed himself from on top of the flustered female, Isabella looked at Charlie.

A faint blush rising in her cheeks as she realized it was only Fang, 'Oh', she whispered, Charlie couldn't help but smile softly as he leant down to her and offered her a hand she timidly took it as he helped her up and she brushed herself down.

'What exactly are you doing in here?' he asked politely.

'I was erh.. just', she blushed even darker now was she toyed with his necklace, he felt a strange knot in his stomach that she still had a part of him with her, 'looking around..'

'Looking around?' Charlie asked with a laugh, but winced at the sting in his cheek, frowning he bought his hand up to touch his cheek, it was warm and wet, slowly he looked at his fingers and saw the blood, he grimaced., he must look utterly horrible he thought miserably.

'Charlie', she gasped as she realized her hand instantly reaching to his cut, Charlie looked at her startled by her sudden concern and touch and she froze as she realized what she'd done.

'Oh', she whispered again softly, Charlie opened his mouth to speak but he felt a heat between them and looked down at the necklace between them it was glowing he realized bewildered and as he looked back at her she was looking down at it confused as well, as she touched it softly, the light seemed to explode and everything changed.

...

_Charlie felt his eyes flutter open and the sudden roar in his head as the pulsating throb of it made his vision blur, he let out a strangle moan of pain as he let his eyes slide painfully shut again._

_'Mr. Weasley?' a soft voice asked alarmed, as he felt a warm hand on his cheek, 'Mr. Weasley?' it asked again unsure._

_'Hmm', he muttered in reply as he let his eyes open again slowly the bright light of the room causing them to sting as he pounding brain made him dizzy, 'head.. hurts', he whispered realizing his throat was roar and parched._

_The blurred figure gently pressed something cool against his lips as they slid a pillow behind his back to straighten him, he winced slightly at the movement, and slowly drank the cool liquid, swallowing he sighed, the pounding in his head easing and his vision clearing._

_It was then he saw her, she was a slim and curved, soft and hard, everything and nothing, she was looking at him worried with the most amazing eyes he'd ever witnessed they were moss, green and soft and speckled shades._

_'How are you feeling?' she asked as she sat down beside him, Charlie was silent as he looked at her, his pains had eased but he was entirely intrigued by this female in front of him._

_'Amazing', he said, as he continued to gaze at her, she had brown hair that was swept up in some elegant knot, **pure blood**_ _he thought as he noticed the diamond studs in her ear ad the elegant arch of her nose._

_'Really?' she asked unsure, she frowned and leant over him, she shone something in his eyes and he was blinded, but the sweet scent of her washed over him, it was fresh, soft and feminine, he sighed once again._

_'Sir?'she asked._

_'Charlie', he replied as he looked at her, he felt a buzz in his system, like he'd eaten thousands of chocolate frogs and was deliriously happy, it was absurd but true._

_The woman nodded, 'and your name is?'he continued in a gush as he looked at her awed._

_'Ms. Nott', she replied crisply._

_'Ohh what a beautiful name', he crooned, 'Nott.'_

_The brunette beauty just looked at him alarmed, 'Dr. Petrov!', she called her voice slightly scared,'Mr. Weasley seems slightly delirious.'_

_Charlie just looked as his vision of beauty and laughed, 'delirious', he murmured as another figure entered the room, it was then he gave a even more delighted smile, 'Eric', he said, his voice booming._

_The slightly balding man grinned at him, 'you're up Charlie', he said brightly, 'Brilliant.'_

_Charlie grinned wildly back, 'it might have something to do with this beautiful creature here', he said as he looked at Isabella and grinned._

_'Ah you've meet Isabella', Eric said with a smile as he flipped through a series of parchments a rather amused grin on his face._

_'Isssaaabeelllaaa', Charlie sang, 'pretty', he breathed._

_Isabella looked at Dr. Petrov, 'he's been like this since he woke up', she said looking at him weirdly._

_'He's always like this, Charlie never can just scratch himself he has to have his body parts hanging onto his torso by a string and as as result he requires a large dosage of anaesthetic.. yes muggle medication', he added at the rather repulsed look on Isabella's face, 'it has more affect than wizard charms and it last longer, however when he's recovering he's always a bit...'he trailed and indicated to Charlie who was smiling brightly at Isabella_

_._

_Isabella just looked at him bewildered, 'Is it safe?' she asked._

_'Yes, perfectly', Eric said with a wave of his hand as he checked Charlie''s vitals, 'he seems great.'_

_Charlie grinned again, 'what happened this time? Was I nearly crisped?'_

_Eric sighed, 'I'd hate to be your mother', he said._

_Charlie laughed, 'Oh my mother, she hates to be herself.'_

_Isabella frowned, 'Does that **even** make sense?'she asked._

_Eric laughed, 'No this time you nearly got your arm bitten of by that new Dragon they bought in from Japan.'_

_Charlie laughed, 'Bertie?'he crowed, 'What'd I do?'_

_'You didn't do anything, one of the Keepers Dragons got loose and their dragon managed to find their way into your pen and you seemed to think it was smart to stand around in between the two and .. Bertie.. it seemed attacked but he also managed to get you too.'_

_There was silence as Charlie scowled, then grinned again, 'neat', he said._

_'What!' Isabella cried utterly horrified it was then he realized how nervous her pretty face looked, 'you think nearly being killed by a dragon is **neat**?' she crowed._

_Charlie shrugged at the rather horror-stricken woman in front of him, 'Here I am worrying about you because its my dragon that managed to get lose and you think.. you think its **neat!'**_

_This caught his interest as he raised an eyebrow, 'your dragon pretty lady?'he asked._

_'Would you stop it', she snapped irritated._

_'Stop what?' he demanded._

_'being soo... soo' she said annoyed at a loss of words._

_Charlie grinned, as he suddenly become light-headed, he opened his mouth to say something as he looked down at his arm were a sudden stinging sensation was occurring, he saw a cut that seemed to be bleeding and as he chuckled his head hit the pillow again and everything went black, the last thing he saw was the confused look of a green eyed enchantress._

_..._

_Charlie looked at her, she was staring out into the sea and he couldn't help in his less drugged state to still find her rather alarmingly breathtaking, her body was a soft mixture of curves and her hair looked like layers of silk and this scent that drew him to her as he stared at her had his stomach tightening._

_'Well, Well, Ms. Nott', he said rather amused as he stepped out of the shadows to approach the rather startled brunette, he could help but smirk he seemed to startle her a lot._

_'Mr. Weasley', she said slightly wide eyed, 'I see you better'._

_'Hmm', he said with a nod, her eyes were still that stunning green he realized that perfect mixture of colour. _

_'What?' she asked irritated._

_'Just shocked I never saw you again after the first time', he said with a slow mocking smile, 'it was slightly.. well rude', he said, and watched the way her whole body stiffened, certainly**a pure breed pureblood.**_

_'I do apologize', she said, her eyes dark though and a slight frown on her perfect face._

_'Well I don't really think your heart was in it there', he said, 'you did after all cause me to be unconscious for 5 days.. my personal best', he continued as he stepped closer to her, his hand where itching to touch her._

_Isabella scowled at him, 'well! What type of trained professional stand in between to rather untamed dragons!'_

_Charlie grinned, so she was more than just a stiff back and cold smile, she was heat too,'what type of trained professional lets there dragon escape from their pen?' he asked smoothly, she almost hissed it seemed as she suddenly reeled back her temper, her face almost sliding back into place its perfect smooth planes and blank expression._

_'I really do apologise Mr. Weasley', she gritted out through her teeth, 'next time I let one of my dragons loss I'll make sure it leaves you in enough bits for you to not find it _neat', _with that she turned her head up high and shot him a cold glance and strode past him._

_'Explain to me this', he asked her as she was right beside him he turned to face her as she'd stopped walking and looked at him, 'are you here to rebel against your parents? Or do you have a genuine interest in dragons?'he asked._

_'I beg your pardon?' she asked utterly horrified and he saw the fury spark up again, he liked her like this._

_'You heard me, you ooze traditional pureblood and I'm sure I know the name Nott from somewhere, Slytherin right?' he asked._

_Isabella just glared at him furiously, 'you have no right', she said stiffly, as she glared at him, 'to sit there and make assumptions about me or my motives or anything to do with me for that matter. And I know for a **fact **Mr. Weasley that your yourself a pureblood, just because your family turned its back on being a part of a certain society does give you no right. No right what so ever to go around and-'_

_Charlie just laughed at her, as his hands grabbed her hips and slid up her back, he had her in his arms and her rambling ceased as she looked at him, her eyes huge and her mouth slightly agape, terribly inviting._

_'You talk a lot, high society', he whispered softly and with that and a wink he lowered his head to hers, she was like startled prey, he felt her shaky intake of breath as he pressed his lips to her own, it was soft, softer than he'd thought he'd kiss her but her lips were the most welcoming thing he'd ever come across._

_One kiss, something soft and gentle and he stayed there his lips still brushing hers as their soft breaths tangled, she still looked shocked but for an entirely different reason now, she looked bewildered as he pressed his lips to hers again and she shivered, he grinned as he tried his luck and let his tongue slid out gently and sweep her mouth he felt her shake in his arms._

_'Tell me' he whispered as he nuzzled her hair, 'are you as cold as you pretend to be? Or are you really that hot little spitfire I see hiding inside you somewhere?'_

_'Wh-hat do you mean?' she asked._

_Charlie grinned as he pulled back just enough to be able to look her in the eyes without having double vision, 'you argue like a demon, but honestly kissing you is like kissing a statue, Isabella', he said softly, 'I sort of had my hopes up high'._

_Isabella blinked as it took a moment for her insult to register as she glared at him and scowled,'Honestly if you expect me to fall for that, I'm not going to throw myself at you to prove you wrong you know. Now let me go befo-'_

_Charlie sighed as he lowered his mouth to her own, it wasn't soft this time, it wasn't gentle, nothing even close to a caress, it was hot and harsh and as his hand run up her waste and over her shoulders and pulled her so close to him that she could feel the buttons of his shirt pressing into her skin through her own clothing._

_Charlie let his tongue slide into her open mouth and she let out a moan, he wasn't sure if it was a muffled protest or one of welcome but as he let one hand go to tangle in her hair he felt her move against him, his eyes fluttered open as her hands slid up his chest, his eyes meet her own and he saw it, the heated determination, it seemed she wasn't going to take this sitting down._

_Looking back on it in years time he'd wish she had, the way that body of her responded to him nearly had him falling onto his back, her soft body was rubbing slowly up against his as she reached for him her hands cupfping his neck and clutching his hair as her tongue meet his, it swirled and danced around his mouth as his body trembled with need._

_It was a blinding flash of desire as his grabbed her hip and cupped her bum pulling her flush against his groin because if he didn't have that contact his head might actually explode, he was a man with needs, he liked his woman and this one he seemed to like a lot, so as she rubbed slowly against him, her arms around his neck as her mouth pulled his and pressed too it in frustration and desire he did the only thing he could, enjoy it._

_Charlie gasped as she pulled back panting her eyes dark now, the green like the centre of a forest, her lips where swollen, she pushed away from him and her legs which were wrapped around his waste fell away causing him to have to let her go, 'It seems Weasley', she said as she rubbed her bottom lip in an almost polite gesture, 'that **I **got **my** hopes up high.'_

_Charlie grinned, as he opened his mouth to say something to her but stopped himself as he closed his mouth, 'Neat', he said and saw the scowl on her face as she let out a frustrated sigh and turned leaving him there._

_..._

Isabella was dead still when the world around them seemed to come back into focus, Charlie however was looking at her, his eyes dark again and she swallowed.

'What just happened?'she whispered softly after a silence.

Charlie just looked at her, silently, her hand still pressed to his cheek, 'I- I don't know', he whispered as he continued to look at her.

'What?' she whispered.

'Your eyes', he said softly, 'I forgot how green they where', he whispered as he stared into her soft green speckled eyes, how had he forgotten them? It was like he'd just been so overwhelmed with her being back in his life he'd forgotten the little things he loved so much about her, but now he could notice them all he was suffocating with need.

'Oh Merlin', she whispered to herself as she stared at him, her hand brushed his bleeding cheek, 'your still bleeding',

'Huh?' he whispered unconcerned, as he looked at the clouded look in her eyes, her pressed lips and her slightly scrunched nose, she was still so perfect.

'Charlie?' she asked confused again.

'You always left me burning', he whispered to himself as he looked at her, 'you never where cold', he added, 'never'.

Isabella swallowed and as she opened her mouth to say anything, anything that would somehow take away the desire rising in her chest, he lowered his head and kissed her, his mouth soft and warm against her as his hands came to cup her face, she swallowed as she felt her arms slide around him and his arms encircle her waste when hers where around him securely, he lifted her up against him this time, just like in their memory, his arms where strong and his chest still hard.

It had her head spinning, he still smelt like the secret that was man and his soft lips pressed to hers still made her body tingle, Merlin he was so perfect, no wonder she loved him so much. One day they'd get married and have a family, maybe buy a holiday house in Romanian. The thoughts where old dreams and desires she'd kept so secret to herself and as she realized she was thinking them she jerked back, what had come over her?

Charlie was looking at her with the same confused and lost look, 'What on earth?'he asked. As they disentangled themselves from each other, Isabella felt her body shaking. As she looked at the necklace around her neck.

Something was going on and she wanted to know what it had to do with this necklace he'd given her, as she looked back his eyes were once again fixed on it to with a caution and uncertainty.

'What's it doing to us?' he asked.

Isabella sighed, 'I don't know.'

Charlie looked at her, 'Can't you just take it off?' he asked her.

Isabella froze at that, **never.** It wasn't something she'd even think about, she'd never give it up or take it off, she looked at him, didn't he understand, this was all she had left of them, It was all she had left of what she thought was the love of her lifetime.

So with a steady breath she shook her head, 'No Charlie, I can't just take it off', she said as she turned and strode off, leaving him standing there confused and lost, it seemed like it was turning into a common thing for him lately.

How on earth was she going to pull this off? There was no way she'd get her Transfiguration paper written by class tomorrow, honestly how could she have left it to this late?! Sighing as she turned another corner, closing her eyes as she tried to take a deep relaxing breath she was struck down as she collided with something cool, with a yelp she felt her bum come into contact with the hard stone floor.

It was painful to say the least, but it didn't beat the pure humiliation that washed over her like a flood as she heard the echoes of someone cold laughter, peeping from beneath her lids she looked at the reason for her fall, the silver suit of armour seemed to stare disapprovingly back at her but that didn't compare to the figured that loomed above her, looking extremely amused.

'Really Weasley', he drawled, 'I never thought you where this stupid'.

Ginny growled as she scrambled to her feet and restrained from rubbing her backside, it would give the boy to much pleasure to watch her squirm in discomfort, not that she wasn't already doing that.

'In fact I don't even think your brother is that much of a half-wit, walking into suits of armour with his eyes close, what did you do? Forget how to blink?'

'Shut up', Ginny muttered furiously, as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Malfoy just looked at her amused, his grey eyes sparkling in the torchlight, it was concerning how attractive Ginny found him at that moment, he may have been amused by her misfortune but it was a genuine smile that seemed to be lurking on his lips and the gleam in his eyes wasn't malicious.

'What Weasley?'he drawled as he noticed her spaced expression.

'Nothing', Ginny muttered feeling if possible more humiliated than before.

Draco looked at her, amused, her checks were stained a pink and her red hair flaming around her, she was rather pretty, shame she was wearing clothes this evening, he heard his subconscious perverted brain comment and couldn't help but be irritated by it.

'What exactly are you doing blundering around these halls at this hour Weasley?'he asked annoyed.

'I'm on my way back to the tower', she said with a scowl as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, squared her shoulders and jut her chin out, she always did have spirit he thought idly, probably the red hair.

'Hmm', he muttered in a slightly dismissive tone.

'Now Malfoy if you wouldn't mind, I have more important things to worry about than you', she snapped irritated as she flicked her hair at him, with one cold glare she strode past him, or attempted to but when his strong hand seemed to snap out and grab her slim waist, she nearly feel of in sheer shock, but the did not beat the horror mixed with confusion as he pulled her to him, her body colliding with a soft _thump_ into his own hard one.

'Do you really now?' he drawled as she swallowed and felt her body almost tingle with some unknown anticipation, she wasn't to sure, but he looked amazing, why was he so damn attractive? She wondered, why was he such a rotten bastard? Why was he a Malfoy?

'Yes', she whispered softly, slightly confused where her feelings of humiliation and annoyance towards him had evaporated too, he had amazing hair, it was like silver and gold threaded together in the light and his grey eyes, they reminded her of the moon, they where so intense so bright and full of something more mysterious that it left her searching for something in them, anything she was entirely entangled in them. It got worse however when her eyes slide past his sharp nose to settle on his lips, she'd have assumed his lips would be thin and slim, they weren't, but thank god they weren't pout-like feminine lips either, they were ideal, they where how a man's lips should be and so terribly inviting that she was horrified to find herself restraining from licking her own lips.

'Weasley', he drawled as she snapped out of her daze to look at him slightly flustered, that gorgeous pink staining her cheek, he smirked as he bent his head and ran his nose up her neck and nuzzled her ear, his hot breath seeping onto her skin leaving her body tingling and her legs shaking, he smelt amazing like a mix a expensive cologne and the raw distinctive scent of a man, _oh Merlin._

The way his hands slid up her waist to lie under her breast had her trembling as he placed soft kissed along her neck, his lips felt like heaven, she thought as she felt her hands slid up his chest as her body arched to him, he made a sound of satisfaction that made her bit into her lip, his thumb grazing the base of her breast as she let out a soft whimper, she felt her back suddenly press up against the cool wall of the corridor and let out a soft gasp.

Draco groaned inwardly, as he pressed his lips firmly to her soft honeysuckle tasting skin, his tongue lazily licking her skin after he nipped it, he felt his body shudder in response to her groan, it was so seductive and he felt all the blood rush to his groin, _Oh Merlin_ he thought with desperation, what was he doing?

_I have important things to worry about than you_ she'd said tartly and he'd been determinant to prove her wrong, he had hadn't he? Here she was pressing her lush body against him, it was an open invitation wasn't it? So why was he so turned on? _Wait did her just call her lush?_ Draco froze at the realization of the depth of his arousal as he slowly pulled back and the moan of protest that left her mouth almost made him rebound back, but he didn't he looked at her amused as her bright brown eyes fluttered to meet his.

'_More important things?', _he drawled amused, 'I think not Weasley, not after hearing all those whimpers.'

Ginny felt the heat shot up into her checks as she realized what she'd done, her mouth gaping open in pure horror, 'oh' she said furiously as she felt her hand itching to attack him, to claw his gorgeous grey eyes out or pull his stupid blonde hair. Oh she'd love to hurt him now.

'What Weasley? Malfoy got your tongue? Wait no.. I didn't, I bet you'd have liked it if I had though', he taunted and Ginny wanted to die.

'You- You', she sputtered as she saw red, 'Oh I hate you Malfoy! I would never let you put your foul mouth near mine'.

'I highly doubt you would have stopped me moments ago', he said mockingly.

Ginny glared at him, as she straightened herself up, puffing out her chest -great chest he thought and raising her head, 'I learnt my lesson Malfoy, **never ever again**', and with that she strode away, her hips and cloak billowing behind her and Draco groaned as he watched her leave, why did he find her so attractive at this moment? Wasn't she a Weasley after all?

* * *

**Preview:**

_'Really?' he asked, his eyebrow raising, god she's batty he thought, but oh so cute when she's fussing._

_Luna smirked, 'or you could stop being utterly terrified about me touching you and stop looking like I might attack you and actually look me in the eye when I talk to you', she said. _

_Blaise's mouth fell open, 'i- ' he said dumbly, as Luna laughed, then smirked._

**Please Read and Review.. )**


	7. Apology Note

Hello Dearest Reviewer/Reader,

I'm so very sorry!

It's been two years since I last updated. I can't imagine how annoying that is, the irony of it is I've kept reading other people's fanfics and had an internal rage at the fact they never update.  
I didn't realize anyone would feel like that with me! So I am sincerely sorry. I don't know if any of you are even reading it anymore. But I will finish them.

The beautiful catch with this story however is, that well.. my computer chomped it. The document, that had the bulk of the unrevised story clamped up and died . Not that a document can do that, but simply, it just physically won't work. So i'll have to re-write a bit of this and i am very sorry. So there will be a lag on this :(  
_But as my mother loves to say, don't leave anything unfinished… right?_

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!

Thank you very much for the reviews however!

(It was the BEST surprise… **ever**! After I figured out my password again )

Love, HandsCaughtInJelly

P.S if anyone is interested I'd love a BETA?

If any of you are interested. I started another story too. Have no idea what to call it though and haven't published it yet. It's about Ginny and Draco, as well as, Luna and Charlie. It has to do with romance novelist, business tycoons and something else altogether!

Oh and if you have read my other story, yes this is almost the same apology note :P


End file.
